bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Coyote Starrk/Image Gallery
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} Starrk Anime Images Profile Images Ep277StarrkProfile.png|Coyote Starrk, the Primera Espada. Starrk Mugshot.png|Starrk. 226Starrk alt.png|Starrk. 276Starrk alt 1.png|Starrk. 276Starrk alt 2.png|Starrk. 276Starrk alt 3.png|Starrk. 277Starrk alt.png|Starrk. History StarrkMeetsLilynette.png|Starrk meets Lilynette Gingerbuck for the first time. 276Starrk and Lilynette sit.png|Starrk and Lilynette prior to meeting Sōsuke Aizen. 283Starrk and Lilynette encounter.png|Starrk and Lilynette meet Aizen. Hueco Mundo arc Ep161LilynetteWakesStarrk.png|Lilynette wakes up Starrk. Ep161StarrkRestingRoom.png|Starrk and Lilynette in his resting room. 161Starrk covers.png|Starrk tries to sleep. 161Starrk lies.png|Starrk lies down after hearing of Aaroniero Arruruerie's death. StarrkAppears.png|Starrk kidnaps Orihime Inoue. Fake Karakura Town arc Lilynette Returns to Starrk.png|Starrk and Lilynette. 221Starrk and Lilynette confront.png|Starrk and Lilynette confront Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake. 221Starrk's sword.png|Starrk's sword. Ep221StarrkDrawsSword.png|Starrk draws his sword. Ep221ShunsuiVsStarrk.png|Starrk crosses swords with Shunsui. CoyoteStarrkCero.png|Starrk charges a Cero. 224Shunsui vs. Starrk.png|Starrk fights Shunsui. 226Starrk reveals.png|Starrk reveals his Espada rank. 226Starrk exerts.png|Starrk exerts his Reiatsu. 232Ichigo hosts.png|Ichigo hosts the Arrancar Encyclopedia with Starrk, Baraggan, and Harribel as guests. Ep266ChAngEStarrkResurreccionLosLobos.png|Stark in his Resurrección, Los Lobos in the opening ChAngE. Ep275StarrkChargesCero.png|Starrk charges a Cero. 277Starrk enters.png|Starrk enters his Resurrección. Ep277StarrkResurreccionLosLobos.png|Starrk's Resurrección, Los Lobos. Ep277BushōgomaHitStarrk.png|Bushōgoma hits Starrk. Ep277CeroMetralleta.png|Starrk fires Cero Metralleta. Ep277CeroMetralleta2.png|'Cero Metralleta' being used in battle. 277Starrk fires.png|Starrk fires flags and a flower from his guns. 278Starrk dodges.png|Starrk dodges Ukitake's attack. Ep278StarrkShootsShunsui.png|Starrk shoots Shunsui in the back at point-blank range. Ep280LoveRoseVSStarrk.png|Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi and Love Aikawa challenge Starrk. Ep282LoveVsStarrk.png|Love attacks Starrk with his Shikai. Wolf pack.png|Starrk summons his wolf pack. Shunsui Stabs Starrk.png|Starrk is stabbed by Shunsui. 283Colmillo.png|Starrk uses Colmillo to fight Shunsui. Ep283ShunsuiVsStarrk.png|Shunsui and Starrk battle for the final time. 283Starrk cuts.png|Starrk cuts Shunsui after calling white for Irooni. 283Shunsui kills.png|Shunsui kills Starrk. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 69 Cover.png|Starrk on the cover of DVD volume 69. Music Images Bleach B Station S5V4.png|Starrk, Lilynette, Love, Mashiro, and Uryū on the cover of the fourth volume of the fifth Bleach B Station season. Starrk Manga Images History 375Starrk and Lilynette meet.png|Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck meet Sōsuke Aizen. Hueco Mundo arc 244Espada gather.png|Starrk and his fellow Espada gather to discuss the Las Noches intruders. 255Cover.png|Starrk and his fellow Espada on the cover of Chapter 255. 270Cover.png|Starrk, his fellow Espada, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 270. Fake Karakura Town arc 329Cover.png|Starrk and the other Fake Karakura Town combatants on the cover of Chapter 329. 329Shunsui vs. Starrk.png|Coyote Starrk crosses swords with Shunsui. 339Starrk reveals.png|Starrk reveals his Espada rank. 355Cover.png|Starrk, Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Harribel, Suì-Fēng, and Baraggan on the cover of Chapter 355. 359Starrk's Cero.png|Starrk fires a Cero. 361Starrk's Resurreccion, Los Lobos.png|Starrk enters his Resurrección. 362Starrk's Resurreccion, Los Lobos.png|Starrk's Resurrección, Los Lobos. 362Cover.png|Starrk on the cover of Chapter 362. 362Bushogoma2.png|Starrk is hit with Bushōgoma 362Cero Metralleta.png|Starrk fires Cero Metralleta. 362Cero Metralleta2.png|Starrk using Cero Metralleta. 363Cover.png|Starrk and Ukitake on the cover of Chapter 363. 364Shunsui is shot.png|Starrk shoots Shunsui in the back. 372Cover.png|Starrk and Love on the cover of Chapter 372. 372Wolves.png|Starrk summons his wolf pack. 373Wolf attacks.png|Starrk's wolves attack Love. 373Starrk is stabbed.png|Starrk is stabbed by Shunsui. 374Colmillo.png|Starrk uses Colmillo. 374Shunsui kills.png|Shunsui kills Starrk. 375Cover.png|Starrk on the cover of Chapter 375. Starrk Video Clips Cero275B.gif|Starrk's Cero. CeroMetralleta.gif|Coyote Starrk's Cero Metralleta. ExplodingWolves.gif|Starrk's wolf pack attacks Love. Colmillo.gif|Starrk uses Colmillo. Starrk Video Game Images Versus Crusade BVCEspada arrive.png|Starrk, Baraggan, Harribel, and their Fracción arrive in the fake Karakura Town. Brave Souls BBSStarrk's Hogyoku Resurreccion.png|An alternate-universe Starrk who transcended his Resurrección with the Hōgyoku. Category:Images